From this moment on
by Marajsky
Summary: The day has come.


Date: Wed, 05 Jan 2000 19:56:50 -0500
    
    Subject: New: From this Moment On
    
    Source: xff
    
    Title: From This Moment On
    
    Author: Char Priolo
    
    E-Mail: Marajsky@snip.net
    
    Classification: Post-col, Romance, and Angst
    
    Content: Mulder/Scully Romance.
    
    Spoiler: Everything
    
    Rating: PG-13 to R
    
    Archive: OK to Gossamer and any MSR archive. Please let me know where the 
    
    story is going so I can visit it. Please forward to ATXC.
    
    Disclaimer: The characters of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully aren't mine as 
    
    they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the FOX network. No 
    
    infringement is intended.
    
    Author Notes: Well most of the places in this story do exist, like Cowans 
    
    Gap State Park in the Buchanan State Forest in PA and PA Rt. 522. Which is 
    
    were I do my camping since I was about 10. My parents had a camper not far 
    
    from the State Park. I highly recommend this park for camping! The 
    
    addresses in Philadelphia are not real.
    
    Summary: The day has come.
    
    August 28, 1999
    
    2:00am
    
    The pounding at his door woke Fox Mulder from a steamy dream having to do 
    
    with himself, his partner, a can of whip cream and a squeeze bottle of 
    
    strawberry jam. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he lifted himself from 
    
    the couch letting out a frustrated sigh.
    
    "Alright hold on already." He yelled at the door while letting out a yawn. 
    
    He stumbled over a pile of dirty laundry as he made his way to the door. As 
    
    he opened the door he said. "This better be good it's 2:00 in the m ...." 
    
    He stopped when a cloud of smoke hit his face.
    
    "It starts today Mulder, get yourself, you pretty partner and anyone else 
    
    you want to save and get out of DC by dawn." With that the smoking man (AKA 
    
    Mr. Spender SR. From here out known as CSM.) turned and walked down the 
    
    hall to the elevator.
    
    "Wait!" Mulder yelled as he followed him down the hall. "How do I know what 
    
    you say is true? Its not even a holiday."
    
    "I have never lie to you Fox. I also have a respondbity to keep you safe. I 
    
    promised your father that I would watch over you and I am.  And who told 
    
    you it was going to start on a holiday? Because THAT Fox was a lie. Please 
    
    Fox, get out before dawn." CSM whispered as the door of the elevator doors 
    
    closed leaving Mulder alone in the hallway.
    
    Meanwhile...
    
            "Thanks Joe, I had a lovely time tonight." Dana Scully said to her date as 
    
    he walked her to her door.
    
            "I'm sorry I kept you up so late." Joe (the Robert Redford lookalike from 
    
    Butch Casside days.) said in a low tone voice as he closed the space 
    
    between them. Dana was forced to backup almost against her door.
    
            "Well it is Friday night, or should I say Saturday morning."  Dana said as 
    
    Joe started to play with her hair.
    
            'Oh God, I think he want more then a 'Thank You'.' She thought to herself 
    
    as Joe's advances continue to get more daring. He moved again towards 
    
    closing off the space between their bodies. His head rested on her shoulder 
    
    as he started to kiss and nibble her neck.  His knee pushed the most 
    
    sensitive and private parts she didn't know if she want him to go near. 
    
    But....
    
            "Oh my God! How I need this right now, just to let go and let my hair 
    
    down. But I only if it was Mul.. STOP No don't go there girl, he is your 
    
    WORK partner and that's it. What do I do now? Dana girl just close your 
    
    eyes and pretend it's him, because girl you REALLY need this!!'
    
            "Dana? Are you ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forceful. I better 
    
    go." Joe said as he noticed the confusion in her eyes. She shook her head 
    
    to clear her thoughts.
    
            "No, No, I'm sorry Joe." She cleared her thought and closed her eyes not 
    
    believing what she was about to do. "Would you like to come in and have a 
    
    drink?" She said in her best sexy voice she could come up with.
    
            "I would love a drink from you." He whispered as his lips claimed hers 
    
    with more force then they though possible.
    
    2:15am
    
            Mulder ran back to his apartment, pulled out his two suitcases and started 
    
    to pack, throwing in anything he could get his hands on. After a record 2 
    
    minutes he was packed, he grabbed both his guns and four boxed of bullets. 
    
    Mulder almost forgot his keys as he just about ran out of his apartment, 
    
    but grabbed them just as the door closed for the last time. He had to get 
    
    to Scully fast, so she could pack and get to her mom.
    
            He opens the backdoor of his car and thew the case in the back seat, 
    
    slamming to door so loud that he though it broke the glass. He hopped in 
    
    the drivers' seat and took off like a bat out of hell. In a way he was a 
    
    bat trying to get out of hell.
    
            It took him over an hour to get to her place. "Damn why do they have to 
    
    work on the road this late!!"  He said to him self after he cleared the 
    
    2-mile backup on the beltway.
    
    3:20am
    
            As Mulder's car pulled up to Dana's apartment building, a bolt of lighting 
    
    lit up the sky.
    
            "Great, now's it's going to rain. Prefect, just perfect." He though to 
    
    himself as he jumped out of the car and ran up to the main door. He pulled 
    
    out the key from his keyring.
    
            "I'm glad I never gave Scully back the keys to her apartment." He said 
    
    outload.
    
            As he ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor, he heard a woman screaming his 
    
    name. He ran to Dana's door and slipped the key into the lock as fast as he 
    
    could praying she was still alive. From the scream he heard she might be 
    
    dead. He finally got the door unlocked; he stepped into the dimly lit 
    
    apartment noticing that the only light was coming from the partly closed 
    
    bedroom door. He slowly made his way to the bedroom door, as he pulling out 
    
    his gun he stopped to listen for any active coming from the room.
    
            "Ooh God, Joe, I'm so sorry." Dana's tearful voice came from the bedroom.
    
            "Hey Dana, it's ok. I knew it was not me making love to you tonight. After 
    
    all we just met tonight. I can tell you really love this 'Mulder' guy. Why 
    
    don't you tell him that you love him?" A deep male voice whispered.
    
            "Joe, I wish I could. It's a long complated story." Dana said as Mulder 
    
    listen outside the door. Mulder decided this was the time to make his 
    
    present known. He kicked the door in and screamed.
    
            "Freeze, FBI!"
    
            "What? Mulder, what the hell are you doing?!" Dana screamed as she pulled 
    
    up the sheet to cover her nude body.
    
            Mulder stopped and his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight before him. 
    
    His partner in her bed with just a sheet covering her and some 'Robert 
    
    Redford' lookalike doing the same.
    
            "Get out, MULDER!" Dana screamed as she threw a pillow at him. He just 
    
    turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.
    
    10 minutes later..
    
            Mulder just sat on Dana's couch staring off into space, he wiped him face 
    
    with both his hands trying to rub out the image of his partner in a very 
    
    comprising position with some guy she just met.
    
            Joe Rogers came out of the bedroom dressed and fixing his tie.
    
            "So you're Mulder? Do you know how lucky you are?" Joe said as he stood in 
    
    front of Mulder.
    
            "Looks like you were the one who got lucky tonight." Mulder said bitterly.
    
            "Look, she loves you. It was not I with her tonight. She even cried out 
    
    for you." Joe said as he picked up his jacket off the floor. "If you know 
    
    what's the right think to do is, go to her and tell her you love her too. 
    
    Or someone, like me, will take her away from you. You will lose her 
    
    forever. Go to her now!" Joe said as he left.
    
    Another 10 minutes...
    
            Dana dressed quickly after Joe left and tried to clam herself down, so 
    
    many emotions were running though her mind and body. She walked out into 
    
    the livingroom and sat next to Mulder on the couch.
    
            "I'm angry that you came busting in here like that!" Dana said as she got 
    
    the courage to speak first.
    
            "I'm sorry Dana. I heard you screaming and I just assumed that you were in 
    
    danger. I'm so sorry." Mulder whispered.
    
            "Mulder, give me my keys." She said as she held out her hand. Then the 
    
    reason why he came here filled back into his mind.
    
            "No time, get showered and dressed, while I pack your things. We have to 
    
    get out of DC by dawn. Go now!" Mulder sprang up and almost ran into her on 
    
    his way to her hallway closet where she keeps her suitcases.
    
            "What?" She asked as she helped him with one of her three suitcases.
    
            "I said, get in the shower and I'll pack for you." He said as he took one 
    
    of the cases and when into the bedroom.
    
            "Why? Mulder, will you stop and talk to me?"
    
            "It's staring today. We have to be out of DC by dawn, which's when the 
    
    bees are going to be released. Now go." He said as he pushed her into the 
    
    bathroom.
    
    20 minutes later
    
            Dana walked into the livingroom, her hair still wet from her shower. She 
    
    didn't see Mulder, but did see all three of her suitcases packed and 
    
    waiting by the door, along with her FBI jacket, winter coat and her trusty 
    
    trench coat.
    
            "OK guys, I do have the CB and the ham radios, I will keep in touch. Um, I 
    
    was thinking about the Mts. of PA. I'll let you all know as soon as I do. 
    
    Take care guys." Mulder turned off his cell phone as he came back into 
    
    Dana's apartment. "Ok, the guys are on the road, with a cell, CB and a ham 
    
    radio, same as us. Let's get to your mom's." He said as he grabbed two 
    
    suitcases.
    
            "Oh God, my mom! She's in San Diego visiting Bill. Oh God, Mulder!" She 
    
    said as the tears of fear rolled down her face.
    
            "Get on the phone right now and tell Bill to get his family to the Mts. 
    
    before dawn. I'll put these into the car." Mulder said as he picked up the 
    
    cases and let the apartment.
    
            Dana picked up the phone and dialed her brother's number as fast as her 
    
    shaking hands could. One, two, three, four rings, finally on the eighth 
    
    ring someone said hello.
    
            "Tara, is that you?" Dana asked not knowing the voice on the other end.
    
            "No, I'm sorry Bill and his family when to Las Vegas for a few days. I'm 
    
    Tara's sister, Julie." Julie said.
    
            "Julie, you have to find them and tell Bill his sister said for them to 
    
    get to the Mts. ASAP! Please find them, it's a matter of life or death. 
    
    Julie do you understand." Dana said.
    
            "Oh so you must be Dana. I wish I could, but they didn't tell me where 
    
    they are staying. This was a spare of the moment thing, I'm not even sure 
    
    he knew where they were going. But if he checks in I will give him the 
    
    message. Take care Dana." Julie said as she hung up.
    
            Dana sank down against the wall to the floor. Her mother and brother were 
    
    going to die, if her message doesn't get to them in time.
    
            Mulder came back from packing up the car to find Dana on the floor in shock.
    
            "Scully, what wrong?" He asked as he crouched down to her level.
    
            "They are not home. Julie, Tara's sister, is housesitting for them. She 
    
    doesn't know were they are. Oh Mulder." She cried as she launched herself 
    
    into his arms and cried.
    
            "It's ok, Bill will look after your mom. Let's get going." Mulder said as 
    
    he stood up with Dana still in his arms. She turned and grabbed her coats 
    
    and opened the front door.
    
            "Let's go." She whispered as Mulder walked past her into the hallway. She 
    
    looked around the apartment as she closed the door and locked it, closing a 
    
    chapter of her life she will never open again.
    
            "That's right, they are somewhere in Las Vegas. You guys can find them and 
    
    get a message to them. That's right. Ok I'll contact you all later. Good 
    
    luck guys and thanks." Mulder closed up his cell phone. "Don't worry they 
    
    guys are on the case, they can find your brother and mom. Head up I495 west 
    
    to I270 north then I'll take over." Mulder gave her directions as they left 
    
    the city limits.
    
    Later that mourning
    
    PA Rt. 522 5 miles south of Cowans Gap State Park
    
            "Ok the road is going to split a few miles ahead, bear to the right." 
    
    Mulder said as he folded up his map. "We are almost there. We'll use my 
    
    uncle's address in Philly since it's cheaper to camp here if you live in PA."
    
            "Mulder, how are we going to camp here, we have no tent or any other 
    
    camping equipment." Dana said as she turned onto the road that leads into 
    
    the Buchanan State Forest. As she drove on this small two-lane winding 
    
    country road, Mulder stated to gather up some things.
    
            "Well, I knew we were coming here so I packed my old trusty "Coleman's" 
    
    three room tent and three sleeping bags along with various camping equipment."
    
            "Why three sleeping bags?"
    
            "I thought your mom would have been with us." Mulder said in a sad whisper.
    
            "Well I think we are here. I just past an entrance sign for the State 
    
    Park. Now what, the office?" Dana said as she came up to a vast lake that 
    
    was surrounded by mountains on the right hand side of the road. "Wow look 
    
    at the lake, it's beautiful."
    
            "Ok, that's the office, make a right before the office. Good, now go 
    
    thought the gates. That's right, let try straight ahead and find a few 
    
    sites first." Mulder said as Dana slowly drove through the campground.
    
            After 10 minutes and four sites later, they stood in line at the park office.
    
            "Can I help you." The young lady at the window asked Mulder.
    
            "Yes we need a site for about two weeks." He said.
    
            "Do you have a site in mind?"
    
            "How about number 192 first." Mulder said as he noticed the girl, Windy as 
    
    her nametag said, winked at him.
    
            "That's ok, do you want it?" Windy asked as she continued to flirt with him.
    
            "Yes, that's the one, right honey" Dana came up behind Mulder and hugged 
    
    him. Windy saw this and turned and begun the paperwork.
    
            "Name and home address please." Windy said all business like now.
    
            "Fox Mulder, 2102 S. 9th St. Philadelphia PA" Mulder said, giving his 
    
    mom's brother's address in South Philly.                     
    
            "Ok Mr. Mulder, that will be $14 per night total is: $196 please." Windy 
    
    said as Mulder pulled out cash to pay for the site while Dana when back to 
    
    the car.
    
    20 Minutes later..
    
            After they both made pit stops to the rest rooms and picked up some fire 
    
    wood at the concession stand, they parked the car at site 192, their home 
    
    for the next two weeks at lease.
    
            "Ok, can you take these two water jugs and fill them up over there, while 
    
    I put up the tent?" Mulder said as he pointed behind and to the right of 
    
    their site.
    
            "Ok." Dana said as she picked up the two clear collapsible water jugs and 
    
    started to walk to the water pump.
    
    30 Minutes later...
    
            "Welcome to your new home my lady." Mulder said pointing to the tent as 
    
    Dana came back with the two water jugs. He picked up one of the jugs and 
    
    placed it on the picnic table. "This is going to be our washing water and 
    
    the other is for drinking, ok?" He said as he took the other jug and paced 
    
    it next to the other one.
    
            "Tell me there are no showers here?"
    
            "No there are fully equipped bathrooms with showers just down there." He 
    
    pointed towards the lake.
    
            "So now what?" Dana said as she took two of her three suitcases from the 
    
    car and placed them into the tent
    
    .       "Well we will go into town and pick up some food and we cook over a open 
    
    fire tonight." Mulder said as he took the firewood from the car and placed 
    
    it next to the fire ring.
    
            "No, I mean about the bees and the others." She said as she took the other 
    
    case and placed it also into the tent.
    
            "After we eat something I will set up the radios and try to contact the 
    
    guys and see what's going on, ok?" He said as he took more supplies from 
    
    the car into the tent.
    
            "Ok, I'll set up the inside of the tent." Scully said as she helped Mulder 
    
    with the rest of the supplies.
    
    8:30pm
    
            After going into town (about a 20 minute ride into the smallest town 
    
    Mulder has ever seen.) getting supplies for the next week, getting the camp 
    
    fire going and cooking hamburgers and bake beans, Mulder started to set up 
    
    the ham radio.
    
            "Hello? Big Ben are you there?" Mulder said into the mic as he tuned into 
    
    the frequency the guys and him agreed to stand by at.
    
            "Big Ben here is that you Fox Trot?" Langly's voice came through the radio.
    
            "Yes it's me and "Strawberry" safe and sound in the mountains, you and the 
    
    others?" Mulder asked
    
            "We all here and find and dandy."
    
    "What's happening out there in the real world?" Mulder asked as he saw Dana 
    
    walking down to the showers carrying a backpack filled with bathroom stuff.
    
            "Well the shit did hit the fan. But it was kinda quick. We found out that 
    
    the bees were released and over a million people died in DC alone. We still 
    
    have to make contact with others in our circle. But after the first round 
    
    was released that was it. It's been quite so far. Clinton called in FEMA 
    
    and now the city is under its control."
    
            "Just like I was told last summer. Ok guys, keep us informed at this time 
    
    every day, ok?"
    
            "Same time and same bat channel. By the way, tell "Strawberry" we got a 
    
    hold of her bother and they are hiding at Tara's father's cabin in the 
    
    mountains of CA, ok?" Langly said.
    
            "Ok will do, and thanks guys, it will mean a lot to Strawberry that her 
    
    family is safe. Good night a take care." Mulder said as he signed off the 
    
    radio for the night.
    
    08:45pm
    
    Dana sat on a bench just inside the bathroom door, waiting for one of the 
    
    two showers to be free. After about 10 minutes a young girl on more then 17 
    
    walled out of the 1st shower room.
    
            "It's free." The young girls said as Dana grabbed her backpack and headed 
    
    into the shower room. After undressing and getting the things she will need 
    
    for the shower out of her backpack. She turned to the shower stall and 
    
    turned the handle all the way to the left and waited a few for the water to 
    
    get hot. As she washed her hair she overheard the young girl talking to 
    
    another young girl (must have been the one in the other shower room).
    
            "Did you hear about the bee attacks in DC and New York, Kelly?" The 1st 
    
    girl asked the other.
    
            "No! What happened Sue?" The 2nd girl asked Kelly.
    
            "Well dad was playing with his short wave radio just before I left for the 
    
    shower and there was a report from the BBC. That Washington DC and New York 
    
    City was under a state of emercay due to thousands of killer bees swarmed 
    
    into the cities kill people left and right." Sue told Kelly.
    
            As Dana finished her shower, the two girls left the restrooms. She dried 
    
    herself off and dressed quickly, she wanted to tell Mulder what she overheard.
    
    9:15pm
    
            "Here's a quarter call someone who cares....." Mulder sang along to the 
    
    local country music station thinking of what he would tell Diana if he was 
    
    to she her again.
    
            "Mulder, you sing just as good as Travis Tritt!" Dana said as she walked 
    
    down to the tent from the road.
    
            "Thank you very much." He said in his best fake Elvis voice. Dana couldn't 
    
    help but laugh at him.
    
            "I got some news for you." She said as she placed her backpack in the tent.
    
            "I have some too, I talked to the guys." He said as he when to check on 
    
    the campfire which was just about out.
    
            "You go first." She said as she handed him a few pieces of wood for the fire.
    
            "Ok the bees were release in DC, they think about one million have died, 
    
    but they still haven't heard from everyone they know yet. But they did get 
    
    ahold of Bill and he is now with your mom at his father-in-laws cabin in 
    
    the mountains of CA. They are going to try and reach him again, they will 
    
    call us back." Mulder told her as he rebuilt the fire
    
            "That's about what I overheard in the shower. Two girls heard that bees 
    
    attached DC and New York. I just hope they don't make it up here." She said 
    
    as she sat in front of the fire,
    
            "Hey, things will work out, they always do." He said softly as he placed 
    
    both his hands on her shoulder as he stood behind her.
    
            "What happens now, Mulder? We live here for the rest of our lives?" Dana 
    
    asked as she looks up at him.
    
            "I don't know, I could see myself as a modern mountain man. Do you think I 
    
    look good in flannel plaid? Grow a beard, smoke a pipe? Marred to you? 
    
    Living our lives as plane country foke? I think so, if fact I wouldn't mind 
    
    it. What do you say? Hum?" Mulder said as he walked around the camp site.
    
    He stopped in front of her and held out his hand to her. "Want to dance?" 
    
    He whispered as the radio started to play "From this moment on" by Shania 
    
    Twain. Mulder thought this was the most perfect song for them, because from 
    
    this moment on they were never be apart. Nothing nor nobody (or thing) will 
    
    ever tear them apart. They danced for their love and life, as this moment 
    
    was the star of a whole new life for them together forever.
    
    The End .... For now
    
    Thanks!!
    
    Char Priolo (Marajsky@snip.net or cpriolo@tnb.com)
    
    To read my stories go to: 
    
    ==================================================
    
    "Mmmm.... Hey, Scully."
    
    "Yes?"
    
    "...I love you."
    
    "Oh, brother." ~Mulder and Scully, TXF: "Triangle"
    
    ==================================================


End file.
